


Intimidation Games

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Intimidation, Meet the Family, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: Zelena insists on meeting this Al person her daughter is dating and she ropes Regina and Emma in on schemes.





	Intimidation Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something new and this is what I came up with. Let me know what you think. Should I write more stuff like this? Let me know. Always love, Me.  
> Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Regina was tending to her garden enjoying her day off. Something she rarely did. Regina had always been a busy body. She could never sit still for too long she always had to have something to do.

She had been in her backyard for the past few hours pulling out weeds replanting various plants and turning the soil with her gloved hands. She could have easily paid someone to come take care of everything for her. But something about doing it on her own and gave her a sense of accomplishment.

After taking care of the backyard Regina was a sweaty dirty mess And was in dire need of a nice warm bubble bath. another thing she really had the time to indulge in.

* * *

  
Regina was relaxing in her bubble bath candles lit a glass of wine in hand Smooth Jazz playing Softly when she heard an unmistakable sound of her bedroom door opening and closing.  she easily thought it was Emma coming home for something she may have forgotten. She began to drain the tub blowing out the candles and wrapping a towel around her torso before walking into her bedroom.

“How's my favorite baby sister doing I'm?”

Regina whip your head around and found none other than her older sister, Zelena, laying in her bed with her head propped on her hand.

“Jesus  Zelena you scared me half to death! What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Well hello to you too. Can't I stop by and see how my favorite baby sisters doing?”

“I'm your only sister”  she stated as she made her way to the walk-in closet to get dressed.

“Semantic” Zelena got off the bed and followed her sister. “Reggie?... Is that a tattoo?”

Regina turns around to see Zelena leaning against the door frame arms crossed over her chest and a wicked grin in place. “Zee Get Out!!”

Zelena made her way back to Regina's bed and throws herself on top of the queen size bed. “Oh calm down Reggie you don't have anything I haven't seen. We are both adult women we both have the same mechanics.”

“Zelena why are you here?” Regina rolled her eyes and finished getting dressed.

“I need a favor. Will I need a favor from you and Emma.”

Clad in yoga pants and one of Emma's white beaters Regina laid next to her sister “More parking tickets?”

“No… well yes but that's not why I'm here.”  Zelena rolled over and laid her head on Regina's shoulder “Robin is dating someone and I haven't met them yet. So I found out they are coming into town. I asked Robin to bring them by tonight for dinner… aaaand I need you and Emma to scare the little shit.”

Regina let out a hearty gut-busting laugh “Zee you don't need us to scare Robins date. I'm sure you can manage all on your own. You did just fine with her last boyfriend. What was his name again?”

“Ugh, Chad. What kind of name is Chad? That little douchebag was no good from my Robin.”

“You see you don't need us you are perfectly capable of handling little delinquents.”

Zelena let out of heavy sigh “I can't. Robin made me promise not to scare this one off. She thinks this one is ‘ The One’  you know how your niece can be.”

“Just like her mother.”  Regina joked.

Zelena playfully slaps Regina shoulder before sitting up and facing her sister “Please Regina I need your help.”

 

In all her life Regina had never seen her sister so worried. In Regina's eyes her older sister was the most Fearless intimidating smartest person she could ever know. Not that she would ever let her know.

 

“Fiiiine,  what do you need us to do?”

“You're the best! Okay here's what we are going to do.”

* * *

 

Across Town

“Hey David I'm going out on patrol do you want me to bring you something back from Granny's  on my way back?” Emma asked her Deputy as she clipped her sheriff's badge to her belt and made sure her firearm was safely secured in her holster.

“No, I'm good Sheriff Swan. Be safe out there.”

“Will do.”  Emma picked up the keys to the cruiser and walked out to her patrol car. Once inside she got herself situated and made her way around town.

Storybrooke is a small town, therefore, crime is never a problem. Most of the phone calls they would receive were for noise complaints, teenagers loitering, or Pongo had gotten out again. All in all, Storybrooke was a nice great place to relax.

Emma was about to head to Granny's for a cup of hot chocolate and a couple of bear claws or when she saw a motorcyclist speed into town. and the quickly switched on her siren and lights and pulled over the newcomer. When the motorcyclist pulled over they stayed on their bike.

Emma quickly ran the plates to make sure it wasn't a stolen vehicle or if the person had any warrants out. When nothing came up she stepped out of the cruiser cautiously and walked over.

“Mind taking off that helmet there buddy, while you're at it I'm going to need your license, registration, and proof of insurance too.”

The motorcyclist hesitated for a second before removing the helmet. Once the helmet off long blond wavy hair came out that's when Emma realized the motorcyclist was a young woman.

"I'm guessing you asked me for my credentials... Right Sheriff?”

“Yeah and if you could step off the bike to please.”

“Yeah sure anything you need there Sheriff Swan.”  The young blondes said as she took her headphones out and handed Emma  the information she had asked for. “ no problem, mind if I ask why I'm being pulled over?”

Emma looked at the driver's license quickly taking in the information. Well... Alice, you were going a little too fast-”

“Sorry about that there Sheriff. I must have been lost in thought.” Alice cut off Emma trying to explain.

“What brings you to town?”  Emma asks as she eyes the newcomer.

“All business then hmmm Sheriff.”  Emma just kept staring Alice Through aviators waiting for an answer “Right mm  I'm actually here to meet my girlfriend's mother. I'm not going to lie I'm extremely nervous. I've never had to meet anyone's family you know? Like in my past I've never had  anyone say to me ‘oh hey my mom wants to meet you’ you know what I'm saying?”

“Right well I'm going to run your information and I'll be right back.” Emma started walking back to her Cruiser when she heard I was walking with her.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure but for my safety, I'm going to need you to place your hands on the hood of my cruiser.”

“Yeah yeah sure, can never be too safe nowadays right Sheriff?”

“Right”  Emma started putting in Alice information into the cruise computer.

“How do I go about meeting her mother? What if I meet her aunt and her cousin too. God, what am I going to do.”

Emma was listening to all this as the computer was finishing its search. She couldn't help but smile at Alice Emma knew exactly how she felt. She remembered how nerve-wracking it was when she met Regina's parents and sister for the first time.

“She's always going on and on about how much her aunt means to her. Her family means everything to her. I don't know if  you've noticed Sheriff but when I get nervous I start to ramble.”

Emma and lean against the hood with Alice. “ I would have never known if you didn't tell me.”  she chuckled.

“Yeah I do say, It's like I have this put in my mouth disease. What if they ask me about my family?”

“Then you just tell them,”  Emma stated matter-of-factly.

“Not much to tell there Sheriff. My donors left me at a fire station when I was born.”

Emma noticed right away this young blond was a lot like her. She didn't have any parents she didn't have a family and she was nervous as hell to meet her girlfriends family.

“Well, at least they had the decency of dropping you off at a safe place. My parents left me on the side of the road when I was only a few hours old.”

“Wow, that has to suck. But hey what can I say life is what you make it right Sheriff.”  Alice nudged Emma with her elbow. Emma just nodded. “Well anyways after that I bounced around a lot foster home to foster home no one really took the time to get to know me. As soon as I did one thing wrong like spilled my juice or forget to put my clothes in the hamper they would just send me away. But it's okay it made me the person I am today.” Emma glanced over at Alice she seems to be lost in thought. “Anyways when I turned 11 nobody wanted me so I was sent to group homes. That was the worst.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. The last place I was at was back in Boston old lady Rose who was a major heart ass.”

Alice burst into laughter “Was it an old house with a red door in the basement **always** flooded?” Emma nodded again “That's the last place I was at too.”  Alice said with a Cheshire grin in place.

Emma couldn't hold back her smile “Old lady Rose still alive?”

“Yeah, that old bat ain't going anywhere anytime soon.”  Alice kept going on about her life in the system. She told Emma as soon as she turned 16 she had enough and decided to run away. she lived on the streets until she found a job and save up enough money to buy her bike and moved to the next town over.

Emma could see the similarities between her life and Alice.  choose a good kid just had a hard start in life she was making the best out of life and headed somewhere.

Alice was currently telling Emma how she managed to get her GED and was going to night school at the community college in her town.

“Alice... Look I know what you're going through more than you know. So I'm going to let you off with a warning okay,  just try to keep it at the speed limit.”

Alice gave her a silly grin “Thanks, Sheriff!”

“Anytime kid”

Alice pushed yourself off the cruiser and started walking backwards towards her motorcycle “Do you know where I can get something to eat? I'm starving.”

Emma was now smiling like a goofball why wouldn't she be food just became involved.

“The best place in town is Granny's Diner. That's the place to go. I'm about to head that way. Do you want to follow me?”

“Yeah leave the way Sheriff. Wanna a race?”  Emma gave Alice a stern look “ I'm just kidding... Unless you're down.”  Alice looked over at Emma as she put on her helmet.

Emma stepped back into the cruiser and pulled up next to Alice “Speed limit Alice. Come on let's go get some lunch.”

* * *

 

Back At The House

 

Zelena and Regina were lounging around the living room having a glass of wine as they watched reruns of Friends.

“Do you really think this is going to work?”  Regina asked that she kept her eyes trained on the TV.

“Why wouldn't it? Nothing is more intimidating than you in one of your power suit **with** the town sheriff standing next to you I mean come on who would have the balls to face the two of you.” Just as Regina was about to retort they heard the front door open and close followed by hurried footsteps.

“MOOOOOM!!!”  and angry Robin could be heard through the house.

“Oh and FYI Robin doesn't know it's all going down over here at your house.”  Zelena quickly said before jumping off the couch.

“WHAT!?” Regina yelled, “Why my place?”

“It's intimidating?” Zelena Shrugged

Robin walked into the living room “ mom you can't be serious! Why are you bringing Aunt Reggie and Aunt Em into this?”

“Robin my beautiful munchkin” she excitedly greeted her with a loving hug “How are you?”

“I'd be better if you didn't try and find a way to scare Al away.  Hi Aunt Reggie”

“Hello, sweetheart. Your mother is just looking out for you that's what mothers do. You'll know what we are talking about one day.”

“Regina! Don't give her any ideas!! And what kind of a name is Al?” Zelena asked as she walked to the kitchen for another glass of wine.

 

Robin walked over to her Aunt Regina gave her a hug and kiss before sitting next to her. “Mom it's just a name.” Robin looked toward her aunt “Please tell me she didn't talk you into this.” Robin wined.

“Sorry sweetheart,” Regina told her niece as she placed the kiss on her forehead.

“Come on you're supposed to be the cool aunt...I guess it's true Aunt Em is now officially the cool one.”

Regina just laughs and throws her arm around Robin’s shoulders “Look at it this way if this ‘Al’ can put up with your mother me and Emma then they are most definitely a keeper.”

Robin laid her head on Regina's shoulder “Yeah I guess you're right. Just please don't let Mom get too crazy.”

“You know I can't promise that crazy is your mother's middle name.”

“Yay can't wait.” Robin sarcastically breathes out.

“What time is Al going to get here?”  Zelena asked as she walked back into the living room bottle of wine in hand.

“I'd say maybe around Six. Al still has to drive back home and get some sleep before work the next morning.”

“Perfect unless you'd be home by 4:30 latest five. Then we can all be here when Al comes by.” Regina said while hugging her niece “It's all going to be okay... I hope.”

“ Aunt Reggie you're not helping.”

* * *

 

At Granny's Diner

 

Emma had decided to take her lunch hour when they pulled up to Granny's. She called David to give him a heads up just in case anything went down.

Emma got to know Alice a little better. Turns out Alice had a good head on her shoulders she had a great job back home that paid her really good. Any other kid would have easily said fuck school and just keep making money. But not Alice she wanted to do more with her life.

“So I was thinking why don't you show it some flowers for her mom that would be a great start, don't you think?” Emma said as she popped a  few fries into her mouth.

“Is that what you did? Did it help? What if she doesn't like flowers? What if she doesn't like me?! What am I going to do?”  Alice dropped her head on the table.

“Hey, you're overthinking it, Alice. One step at a time all right?  Hey, and if she gets crazy you know the town sheriff.”

Alice lifted her head laughing “Very true sheriff… yeah you know you're kind of like the big sister I never had, you know?”  Not like a creepy way I know we just met at all but I can see it.”

“Yeah, I get what you're saying.”

“Sheriff? What is she really doesn't like me? I love my girl more than I know I could love someone and if her mom and her family don't like me... I don't think I could live without her.”

Emma could see the sadness in her eyes _‘I remember that feeling’_ she thought to herself “Hey... It's all going to be alright. Look when I met my girlfriend's family I was thinking all the same things you're thinking of and more. I was about to meet the Mills Family I was so scared. Her mother was the mayor at the time and there is nothing more intimidating than walking up to the mayor's house about to meet the whole family. Now you can only imagine how nervous I was.”

“What’d you do?”

“Well I showed up with flowers and when I finally talked myself  into knocking on the door her older sister opened the door.”

“Oh shit, so you had to meet the older sister first?! How’d that go sheriff?” Alice giggled.

“Well, that was interesting. Her sister is **super** protective. Basically, as soon as she opened the door she said and I quote ‘If you hurt my sister in any way whatsoever I'll knock your knock your teeth so far down your throat you'll be eating out your ass you get me?’ that didn’t help out at all I almost had a panic attack.”

Alice was laughing so hard she almost falls out of her seat. When she finally caught her breath and wiped away her tears of laughter “So what happened, next sheriff? It couldn't have gotten worse right?”

“You would think that but nope… The Mills Women can be very intimidating. You're lucky  that's not them you’re meeting today.” Emma giggled “ well anyways when I walked in with my girlfriend was cooking with her brother. I was nervous the two when I walked in the kitchen she tried to hug and kiss and I  panicked so I just shook her hand.” Emma laughed again “I don't know what came over me I guess I didn't want her dad to see her all on me like that-”

“Wait so should I do the same thing?”   

“God no don't do that if you want to hug her then hug her and if you want to kiss her then kiss her just keep it PG.”

“Right PG good call Sheriff. So what were her parents like?”

“Her dad was a big softy we hit it off really fast. Her mother... Well, what can I say about her? She wasn't as upfront as her sister we talked in her study. She asked me all the questions any mother would like what are my intentions do I have a record have  we've been dating long and if I love her.”

“What did you say? You obviously love her you walked in even after that crazy woman threatens you.”

Emma left “ yeah I love her more and more every day.”  Emma had the biggest smile on her face just thinking about her girlfriend “ but anyways after we had dinner I had her mother and father's blessing... her sister  not so much I had to work a little harder to get her approval.”

“Wow, Sheriff I guess I am lucky I'm not meeting them today.” Alice let out a nervous laugh.

“You're going to do just fine Alice just be yourself and you will come out the other side... Mostly unscathed.” Emma joked.

“Thanks, sheriff for all the advice maybe when it's over and done with I can let you know how it went.”

“Yeah, sure thing you can come talk to me whenever you want to, you know what”  Emma pulled out her wallet “here's my card that's the number to the station and that's my cell so whenever you want to talk call me alright.”

Alice took the card with a goofy grin “ You're the best Sheriff”

“Anytime kid I have to head out to lunch is almost over and I need to let my Deputy take his break before I head home.”  Emma explained as she stood up “keep your head up you're going to do great.”

“I should probably find a flower shop before I headed that way. Know of any good places around here Sheriff?”

“Yeah head down Main Street the flower shop is called Game of Thrones tell Moe the sheriff sent you and hook you up.”

* * *

 

Back at Regina's

 

Regina and Robin were getting dinner ready for Al’s arrival “Lucy I'm home!”  Emma called out when she walked in the front door “Mmm something smells good.”  Emma followed the intoxicating smell coming from the kitchen. “ oh hey Lena Robert how have y'all been?” She walked over to her girlfriend “Hello beautiful” kiss “ I've missed you.”  she pulled the brunette into a tight hug peppering her face with love and kisses.

“Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.” Zelena said, “Stop fondling my baby sister we need to talk Swan.”

“If she only knew what we did the other night in the-”

“Please stop I can hear you!”  Zelena quickly cut off Emma faking being sick.

Emma gave Regina one more kiss “ Sorry Lena, so what's up?”

Robin interjected before her mother could say anything “Mom is going to try and talk you into her schemes.” Robin and rolled her eyes.

“A dozen bear claws and I'm in.” The blonde quickly answered

“REALLY!!! Come on Aunt Em you're supposed to be the cool one! You're supposed to be on my siiide.”

“Sorry sweetie” Emma walk towards her niece placing a kiss on her temple “It's a grown-up thing.”  she looked back at Zelena “So what are we doing?”

“Robin's friend Al is coming by today.”  

“Ahh  is this Al person a friend or a friend friend?” Emma asked eyeing Robin

“We've been dating for almost a year”

“A YEAR!!!”  both Zelena and Regina yelled out in unison.

“And why haven't I met this person till today?!”

Robin could feel her ears turning red with everyone's eyes on her “Ummm you've been busy?”

“Try again,”  Zelena said with both hands on her hips.

“Fine…”  Robin sighed “ I was trying to avoid all this... I think Al the one mom.” Robin walked over to her mother “Please don't be too hard okay”

Zelena hugged her daughter and kiss the crown of her head “ I make no promises”

Emma was standing next to her girlfriend when she hurt her phone ringing in her pocket. when she pulled the device out and looked at the screen she  didn't recognize the number _‘Hmm I wonder who it is’_ She swiped her finger across the screen “ Sheriff Swa-”

“Sheriff it's me, Alice, we met earlier today. Well not so much meet more like you pulled me over then-”

Emma quickly cut Alice's ramble short “Yeah I remember what's up?”

“I need your help!”  Alice sounded panicked “I just pulled up and I'm freaking out!!”

“Hold on” Emma pulled the phone away from her ear “Hey babe I have to take this it's a friend and she kind of needs a pep talk.”  she quickly explain to her girlfriend.

“Okay sweetheart”  she placed a sweet kiss on  thin pink lips “Don't be too long our guests should be here any minute now.”

Emma walk to Regina study closing the door behind her to make sure her conversation stayed private. What she put the phone back to her ear she could hear Alice was still talking.

 

“ --And what if I say the wrong thing? I got the flowers like you said but then I started thinking what if she's allergic and I send her to the hospital! She's gonna wanna to kill me!”

“Alice... take it easy you need to breathe.” The line went silent and Emma could hear Alice taking deep breaths. “Okay, now you listen to me. You are an amazing person. They are going to love you, you hear me? They'd be crazy not too.”  Emma paused for a minute so Alice could let those words soak in “I believe in you Alice you got this.” The line stayed silent Emma knew Alice was still there she could practically feel the nervousness over the phone. “Go win your girls family over.”

That was exactly what Alice needed to hear. “You're right Sheriff!” Alice smiled “Thank you, Sheriff... I really needed someone to talk to... thank you.”

Emma understood what Alice was trying to convey in her ‘thank you’  she wasn't simply saying thanking her for the pep talk but thanking her for being there for her.

“Anytime kid good luck.”

As Emma made her way back into the kitchen the doorbell rang. “ I got it”  Emma happily said, “ You ladies ready?”

Regina was jumping and place wiggling her arms “I was born ready.”

Zelena cracked your neck and stretched her shoulders “Let's do this Swan.”

Robin dropped her head on the countertop “God this can't be happening.”

“Let's scare the shit out of this Al. What kind of name is Al anyways?”  Emma asks as she heads for the door.

“Thank you! You see I'm not the only one.”  Zelena through her hands in the air.

Emma walks to the front door making sure her badge and Firearm were insight and quickly swung the door open “WELL if it isn't...Alice? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Sheriff”  Alice had confusion written all over her face “Umm did I get  the wrong place?” She took a few steps back flowers in hand “nope 108 Mifflin Street wait… Are you the Mayor too? How do you do it? I mean more power to you Sheriff / Mayor but when do you have time to sleep or-”

“Alice take a breath. I'm not the mayor my girlfriend is.”

“Then why did Robin send me this address?”

“Robin? How do you know my niece?”

Alice nervously bounced on her heels “Looks like we both went for the mayor's family... what are the odds.”

“Wait you're Al?”

“Yeah, it's a running joke between us. When we met she looks so beautiful I couldn't get my name out of my mouth I just kept stuttering Al. pretty funny now that I think about it.

Emma laughed “Yeah it sure is kid, You ready to do this?”

“Umm  Yeah I mean if things get crazy I won't have to call you, you're already here.” Alice joked trying to get rid of some of her nerves.

“Fair warning they spent the day coming up with ways to scare you.”

Alice took a slow step back she could feel her palms grow sweaty her heart began to race.

“What if I mess up?” Alice genuinely looked terrified. Emma felt bad for the young blonde, there was no way she could go through with Zelena's plan. Not when she knew exactly how Alice felt.

“Hey”  Emma place your hand on Alice's shoulder “Your gonna do great  keep your head up, kid.”

Alice took a deep breath and slowly  exhaled “Yeah I can do this, thanks, Sheriff.”

“Emma call me Emma,”  the older blonde said, “Now let's go when over your girl's family.”

“Let's? As in me and you?”

“Yeah kid I got your back”

Emma led the way into the mayor's mansion “Wow Sheriff you got a nice place.”  

“Thanks, we've lived here for almost 7 years now. They are waiting for us in the kitchen this way.”

Alice quickly followed Emma into the kitchen and was met with a tall redhead with a glass of wine in hand giving her to death glare. Next to her was a tall brunette in a power suit with her arms across her chest.

“Hey everyone this is Alice.”  Emma threw her arm around her shoulders and let her into the kitchen.

Regina quickly steps forward “ I'm sorry we were expecting my niece's friend-”

“Al  you're here!”  Robin called out when she finally saw her girlfriend. She walked over to Alice and gave her a modest kiss “How was your ride?”

“Hold on your Al?”  Zelena question with a confused look on her face.

“Yep, the one and only. Well, maybe not the only one I'm sure there are more Al in-”

“Calm down and breathe give her the flowers,” Emma whispered.

“Right umm these are for you. I didn't know what kind you like ma'am but you can never go wrong with tulips.”

She handed the flowers over to Zelena waiting for somebody to say something anything.

“Right you are dear I'll take those and put them in some water. Emma, would you mind helping me?”  Regina said as she took the flowers.

“I think you can-”  Regina gave Emma a stern look “I mean sure I'd love to help the love of my life.” Emma squeezed Alice's shoulder “Stay calm you got this.” and walked after Regina.

“Dinner is almost ready why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living room,”  Regina said that she pulled Emma to the kitchen sink.

“Sure come on Al we can talk for a bit, Mom do you want to come with us?”

“Yes absolutely.”

* * *

 

In The Kitchen

 

Regina had already trimmed the Tulips and place them in a vase of water “Okay spill Swan, what’s going on? Why do I get the feeling you know her?”

Emma scratch the back of her neck nervously “Well maybe because... I do?”

“Are you asking me?”

“No babe look I met her today. Don't tell Zelena but I pulled her over today and we got to talking-”

“Wait you pulled her over!  And you are okay with **my** niece dating a criminal!”

“First of all **our** niece and secondly she was barely speeding on her motorcycle when she came into town.”

“Motorcycle!”

“Yes baby anyways we got to talking and she's a really good kid. She was so nervous I have to help her out. You remember how I was when I met your family.”

Regina pulled Emma into a loving hug “Oh my Swan so caring and loving”  She rested her arms on Emma's strong shoulders “What am I going to do with you?” she playfully asked.

Emma's hands gravitated towards Regina's hips “ I could think of a few things”  Emma moved in meeting full lips with her own “Please take it easy on her.”

“Why do you like her so much?”

Emma rested her forehead on Regina's “ she reminds me a lot of myself. She’s had a hard life  she could have easily given up or just said fuck it but she's doing something with her life.”

Regina places a gentle kiss on thin pink lips “Okay sweetheart anything for you.”

“What about Zelena's plan, won't she get mad at you?”

“Let me handle my sister.  Now let's get in there before Zee kills someone.”

* * *

 

In The Living Room

( while Emma and Regina were in the kitchen)

 

“So Al or should I call you Alice?” Selena asked that she followed the young couple into the living room.

“Alice is good everyone calls me Alice. Robin here is the only one that calls me out it's kind of an inside joke.” Alice squeeze Robins hand as she let her to the loveseat.

Zelena swiftly walked past the young couple to the loveseat her daughter was heading for “ Alice come join me let's have a chat.”

“Yeah, sure thing ma'am”  Alice plopped herself next to Zelena.

Zelena, wasting no time whatsoever, quickly jumped straight to business “What are your intentions with my daughter?”

“MOM! Can't all that wait till after dinner?”

“No it's okay” Alice interjected “ I'm an open book you can ask me anything and everything. As for my intentions with Robin... I just want to make her happy. She's the smartest, kind, caring and the most beautiful person I have ever had the privilege of running into.” Alice winked at Robin.

Zelena took a minute to take in how Alice was looking at Robin and vice versa. She ha seen that same look on her baby sisters face the first night Regina told her about Emma.

“Thank you for the flowers by the way. You know Emma did the same thing when she Met Your Mother for the first time.”

“Great minds think alike.”  Emma called out announcing their presence.

“You got that right Sheriff.”  Alice high-fived Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes “Dinner is ready.”

* * *

 

In The Dining Room

 

Dinner was going as smoothly as possible everyone was making small talk and Alice and Emma were sharing corny jokes.

“So Alice tell us a little bit about yourself.”  Regina asked that she refilled her one glass.

Alice quickly looked at Emma and received a reassuring smile. “Well, there isn't really much to tell. My donors left me at a fire station when I was born I bounced around a lot as a kid but by the time I turned 16 I ran away and I've been on my own since. I did a lot of couch surfing until I had enough money saved up to buy my motorcycle after that I went wherever the road leads me until I met Robin. Now I live in the next town working two jobs and going tonight School. who knows I might try being a sheriff too.”

Emma laughed “Nothing wrong with being a sheriff.”

Regina started clearing the table “ Alice would you mind helping me do the dishes?”

Robin looked at her aunt suspiciously “Aunt Reggie- “

“Yeah, I'd love to help.” Alice jumped up and began moving the dishes to the sink.

“Why don't the rest of you go relax in the living room maybe we can all watch a movie before we call it a night.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,”  Emma said, “Come on ladies Robin you can pick the movie.”

Alice and Regina have been washing and drying dishes  and comfortable silence for a few minutes until Regina finally broke the silence “You know I have to do this right?”  Regina said as she leaned against the countertop.

Alice and dried her hands on the thighs of her pants “I know... Give me your best. I'd go through anything for Robin.”

Regina took a deep breath “If you hurt my niece in any way whatsoever I will break out a level of crazy that will make your nightmares seem like a happy place. You will see a 0 to psycho in a blink of an eye no god out there will be able to help you, do you understand me?”

Alice swallowed thickly “Yes ma'am”

“Good now let's go watch whatever movie my beautiful niece picked out.”

Emma walked in on a scared looking Alice and a very proud looking Regina “We all get here?”

“Yes, darling couldn't be better. What are you doing back in here?”

“Robin said it was getting a little late and she doesn't want Alice driving so late so I guess we are going to call it a night.”  Emma walked over to Alice “You good kid?”

“Never better Sheriff. It is getting a little late and I have work in the morning maybe we could take a rain check on that movie.”

“Sure thing kid anytime.”

“Alice, do you mind if we talk before you head out?”  Zelena asked

“And that’s our cue come on babe let's go bother our niece.”

Regina and Emma walked out of the kitchen leaving Alice and Zelena alone for the first time today. Alice nervously began to fiddle with the dishrag on the countertop.

“Look at Alice I'm sure my sister already threatened your life”  Alice nodded “ good, just know whatever she said will be a walk in the park compared to what I can do.”  She plays her wine glass down on the counter “That being said I can see you care deeply for my daughter all I ask of you is to do right by her, do you understand me?”

“Yes, ma'am I my pain now... Just so you know I would never let anything happen to her. She's everything I ever wanted and now that she's in my life I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she's happy. I will make sure she feels loved every second we are together.

Zelena placed her hand on Alice's shoulder “That's all I ask.” she took a deep breath “You have my blessing Alice you're a good person.”

“Thank you.”

“Al you ready to go?”  Robin walked over to her girlfriend pulling her into a hug.

“Yep, it was great meeting everyone we should do this again.”

“ Anytime kid you're always welcomed here.” Emma said with a lopsided grin.

Robin walked Alice out to her motorcycle hand in hand “So what do you think? Do they have you running for the woods?”  Robin jokes

“You have an amazing family babe.”  Alice place this week kiss on her lips “ nothing could ever make me run away from you I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do.”  Robin kissed her girlfriend again Alice pulled Robin flush against her giving her a sweet kiss before Robin quickly deeped it. The young blonde wrapped her arms around the young brunettes neck and Robin's arms snaked around her girlfriends waste never once stopping they're deep makeout session.

Alice could see the porch light to being  turned on and off rapidly “ I think your mom is watching.”  Robin looked back at the house and laughed when she saw three sets of eyes on them through the blinds. “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Me too, call me when you get home?”

“You know it babe” Alice winked

“Be safe.”

“Always am.”

“Thank you for coming today it really means a lot to me.”

“You know I’d do anything for you.”

Robin gave one last kiss “I love you”

“Love you too. I’ll call you as soon as im home.” Alice hopped on her bike put her helmet on and revved up her motorcycle and drove off into the night.


End file.
